More Then A Band
by LemonadeForever
Summary: This is what i feel should sort of happened after wen and olivia had the fight WenxOlivia fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction ever so don't be too harsh I'm not the best writer but I absolutely looooove lemonade mouth so I decided to write a fan fiction, this is probably going to mostly based around Olivia and Wen so lots of fluff hopefully.**

**BTW this takes place after the fight Olivia and Wen had and what should have happened**

Olivia's POW.

"I DID IT FOR YOU WEN" I screamed at him. I can't believe he would be so selfish he has a family and I don't and he is complaining about it. UGGGGH. I walked to my bike but before I could reach it I felt a hand grab my wrist and spin me around.

"I'm sorry Olivia, I just want my mother not some strange woman" said Wen.

"Weeeeen, at least you have a mother figure in the house someone that cares about you and wants to be there for you, she's trying why can't you?" I questioned him.

"I don't know, but I'll try Olivia ill try, for you, And for my dad and my sister. I'm sorry I made you so upset" He looked into my eyes and I though I was going to melt right there. I felt like I could stare into those eyes forever. I never realized how cute his freckles were. I could feel myself starting to blush like crazy.

Wen's POW

"Olivia, are you okay?" I said breaking the silence. I really wanted to keep staring into those beautiful eyes of hers; I saw her blushing and wondered if she felt the same way about me, as I did about her. I could really see myself falling for her and I couldn't stop myself, but I think she just wants to be friends. I will get her to be mine.

Olivia's POW

"ohh...umm...Yes, I'm okay, sorry. Thank you Wen you're the best guy ever. I forgive you." I said to him. I felt brave so I pulled him into a long tight hug that felt like forever. I didn't want to let go but I knew I had too. I didn't think his feelings for me were the same as my feeling for him, but I will try to get him to be mine.

"I walk you home if you want?" He asked

"S-sure" I said. He took my hand and intertwined our fingers. I looked down at our hands and smiled. We took my bike and walked to my house.

**Okay, so that's the end for this chapter, I know its short I'm sorry but i had to finish it quickly. if you want a second chapter please review thanks. I absolutely love lemonade mouth it's like a new obsession. I wish Olivia and Wen got together in the movie, but hey this gives them a part of a plot for the second movie, if there will be one which I wish there will be :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So second chapter time I'm going to try and update everyday for you guys, because I understand your need for WenxOlivia fluff and lemonade mouth. Please feel free to tell me if the characters are OOC or anything like that. And also I realize this is the wrong category but sadly there isn't a lemonade mouth section yet, so I'm sticking to this.**

**I DO NOT OWN LEMONADE MOUTH (SADLY) **

Olivia's POW

We walked to my house silently hand in hand, but it wasn't that awkward silence, more like the nice calm silence where you don't feel like you have to say something to the other person. It's one of the things I like about Wen I felt comfortable around him and could be myself.

As we were walking on it got hard holding hands and pushing my bike along, I kept stumbling but Wen always was there to catch me. Though this time I felt my foot stub against something out of place and suddenly I was falling to the ground, with Wen right after me. I didn't hit the ground to hard but then I realized it was because I landed on top of Wen.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Wen. Are you alright?" I said

"I'm fine, Olivia. But are you alright?" He said to me sounding concerned.

"I'm okay; I landed on a very nice guy." I replied smiling like a goof ball. I realizing that I was still on top of him. I started to shuffle off of him, but he stopped me by taking my shoulders into his hands.

"I have to say this again, I love you smile and your eyes are beautiful." He said to me while gazing into my eyes. I felt myself blushing like crazy, and though maybe he does like me. But then he slightly shook his head.

"I'm Sorry; I don't know what came over me. Your eyes are just distracting." He said to me, and I could see him start to blush. He got up and offered to help me up. I took his hand in mine and got up, not letting go of his hands. I saw him look down at our hands, and I think I saw another blush forming on his cheeks.

Wen's POW

"I'm Sorry; I don't know what came over me. Your eyes are just distracting." I can't believe I just said all that stuff to her. I got up and offered to help her up. She took my hands in her and got up, not letting go of my hands. I looked down at our hands and I felt myself start to blush once again.

"It's alright Wen, and thank you. That means a lot to me." She said to me. It means a lot to her? That I said that? Maybe I do have a chance with her?

Olivia's POW

It really did mean a lot to me that he said that. I've been crushing on Wen since that day in detention and this gives me some hope that maybe he feels the same way. Now that I know he loves me eyes and smile I can make use of it.

I smiled a brilliant smile "Come on Wen, My house is just down the street." I picked up my bike and this time I intertwined our finger.

We got to my house and put my bike in the side shed and walked to the front door. I went into my pocket to get my house key but couldn't find it. I checked every pocket, and by now was certain I had forgotten my key at home

"What wrong Olivia?" Wen asked me.

"I think I forgot my key at home, now we can't get in" I said to him. I made sure to say we so that he got the hint, that I wanted him to come inside.

"Oh no, what about your gram, is she not home?"

"No she went to visit a friend and won't be home until 7ish and its only 4" I said to him worried

"What do you want to do then?" He asked me

"I don't know, I guess I'll just have to wait until she gets home" I said to him, wondering if maybe he would offer to wait with me.

"I'll wait with you, if you want" He said to me.

"I would love that, thanks Wen. Let's go into the backyard, since the gate is open." I suggested to him.

"Sure" he simply said to me

We walked into the backyard, and for a bit just stood there not knowing what to do next. Then I saw our big comfy swing.

"Do you want to go sit on the swing? It's comfy and gives us shade from this sun." I suggested, knowing the swing fit about 5 people, but I would still be able to be close to Wen.

"Sounds good" he said. He lightly took my hand and led me to the swing. I could feel butterflies in my stomach going crazy. He sat down and I sat fairly close to him, still lightly holding his hand.

"Olivia..." He said hesitantly to me

I raised my head since I was looking down and said "Yes, Wen"

"I just wanted to say, that those things I said to you after we fell, they were all true. I do love your smile, it's so sweet and shy and kind and your eyes are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." He said this to me slightly quiet

"Wen, you are the sweetest, nicest, cutest and most caring and talented guy I've ever met. I'm so glad to have you in my life. Before Lemonade Mouth I though I might never have friends again but you guys changed that, especially you Wen. I'm so glad I joined lemonade mouth, because I met such great people and I met you. I thought I would never like a guy again or for a very long time but you changed that Wen. Thank you." I pulled him into a hug and didn't let go. He rubbed my back lightly and touched my hair. How did I get so lucky?

"Olivia, I never knew you felt this way about lemonade mouth, about your life and about me." He said to me while still holding me. I slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way about me; I felt that I had to tell you, just in case I ever lost you." I said to him and I felt myself starting to tear up. I looked down so he wouldn't see.

Wen's POW

I hated to see her upset. I can't believe she thinks she would ever lose me; I would never leave her side. I tilled up her chin so I could look into her eyes.

"Olivia of course I feel the same way about you. I have ever since that day in detention, you captured my heart. And Olivia you would never lose me, I'll always be by your side no matter what." I said to her, I saw a single tear escape from her eye. I wiped it away with my thumb and lightly kissed her delicate cheek.

**Well that's it for chapter 2. I decided to leave you guys on a bit of a cliff hanger. I know I know I suck :P**

**I tried to make this chapter longer for you guys, since the last one was so short. I hope this filled your need for WenxOlivia fluff. If you want a third chapter just say so with some reviews, they brighten up my day **

**Thanks for all the reviews already. **

**Love you guys 3 see you soon hopefully with an update**


End file.
